eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Melagrognan
found a pic here, its the last one. Its one of those dog/cat things with the whip tentacles, but the skeleton version. --Uberfuzzy 02:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :thanks. that is a skeletal fearstalker. which brings up an old question again. how do we deal with undead, thus multiple races? just marking them as undead/skeleton is not enough imo. perhaps mark them as what they are, like for this skeletal fearstalker, or undead froglok for those in sebilis, etc. and mark those categories as skeleton & fearstalker, and for the froggies froglok+undead and so on? --Vraeth 09:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I've wondered the same thing with mobs which are undead or skeleton or ghost versions of other races... The engine of the game treats them as undead/etc, I know that much, cuz I had a skeletal blightstalker in Stonebrunt drop a skeleton L&L item on me a little while back... But I too want to be able to call a mob and "Skeletal Kerra" or "Ghost Troll" -- though, I (a) don't know if that's proper or (b) if the wiki is even capable of doing so... More feedback is desirable. /grin -- Mysterious drake 09:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm. The base race is skeleton, there's no way around that. Maybe we can do some kind of displayrace, so we could say something along the lines of Skeletal Fearstalker (Skeleton). I don't want to do any new categorization, but I think that would be a good way of giving folks an idea of what it is when we don't always have an exact image available. What do you folks think? (As for race=Gorilla, I was thinking of a different mob in hindsight). --lordebon 13:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What really adds to the ability to know it's a skeletal kerra or gorilla though? That's what I'm wondering. Is it just because we don't have pictures of some of these mobs yet and that's the best we can do to prepare someone? Skeleton is definitely going to be there. But what does knowing it's a gorilla add?--Kodia 13:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh gawd, not the skeleton issue again. I knew that would come up again. I've (personally), regarded all skeletons to be roughly the same, with the visual part more for flavor and variety. All part of some larger "undead" collective, but essentially the same in the way that (for some deep seeded D&D reasons), more vulnerable to blunt/crushing (maybe slashing) type damage and weak to divine damage. Now, this being SoE, and their wonderful sense of consistency, those may be our the door at any time. I also think we should lump them all into skletons for now, but atleast try to note on the page (if not get a picture of) the "race" it use to be, so should someone be looking for one, they know WHAT they are looking for, which is sort of the whole goal of listing race at all, so at least some clue until a picture. Skele, elemental, and ghost, all things that make that goal horrible. If anyone has a solid (or even partially sane) plan on how to handle this, we're all ears. --Uberfuzzy 18:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the most sane way is what we do now: It's a skeleton /shrug. What I suggested above was what we might be able to do if we wanted to describe it more, but do we really need to? SOE doesn't do just "one race" thing, they do all kinds of classifications (those show up on Zam's beastiary now that they get top sekrit monopoly access to EQ2's data), which I'd rather not even try to do here. Personally I'm happy with leaving it as it is now. --lordebon 18:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::well for example those undead frogs update the froglok killer achievement. but if you dont find it worth to add, well im not pushing it --Vraeth 18:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC)